Mianhae,Saranghae
by Yuni1906
Summary: Tao tidak pernah menyangka jika jodohnya adalah orang yang selalu ada disampingnya. Walaupun harus diawali dengan kesalah pahaman dan kebencian. Tapi benang merah itu tidak akan salah memilih bukan? Ngga pandai bikin summary. Judul sama isi ngga nyambung. KrisTao Couple.YAOI.ENJOY


**Mianhae,Saranghae**

**..**

**KrisTao Couple**

**..**

**Warning : YAOI alias Boys Love, bahasa abal & berantakan, cerita pasaran dan untuk yang ngga suka YAOI mending jangan baca ne**

**..**

**Enjoy**

**..**

Jika ada yang mengatakan cinta datang karena terbiasa,mungkin itulah yang sedang dialami oleh seorang namja tampan bernama Wu Yi Fan,atau sering dipanggil dengan nama Kris. Dia jatuh hati pada seorang namja manis berstatus sahabat,hoobae sekaligus tetangganya Tao - Huang Zi Tao. Entah sejak kapan dia jatuh cinta pada namja cantik itu. Tapi sekarang dimanapun dan kapanpun pandangan dan fikirannya pasti akan selalu tertuju pada Huang Zi Tao.

"Kau memperhatikannya lagi Kris?" Kris tersadar dari acara melamunnya. Ditatapnya teman baiknya -Chanyeol- yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Kris berpura-pura tidak memahami ucapan temannya itu.

"Ck..tidak perlu berpura-pura Kris,kau memperhatikannya lagi kan, Huang-Zi-Tao" Jawab Chanyeol sambil memberikan penekanan diakhįr kalimatnya.

"Tidak,aku hanya melihatnya saja saat dia memasuki kantin tadi" Kilah Kris. Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kris. Selalu saja seperti itu, mengelak & menghindar.

"Jika kau menyukainya,seharusnya kau mengungkapkannya Kris" Sambung Chanyeol sambil memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Mengungkapkannya? Kau ini bodoh atau gila Park? Apa kau tidak menganggap namja itu sebagai kekasih Tao,hah?" Ujar Kris sambil menunjuk namja yang duduk disamping Tao.

"Siapa?Jae Rim maksudmu? Hei ayolah Kris kita sama-sama tahu siapa Jae Rim itu,kau tinggal tunjukkan siapa sebenarnya namja itu pada Tao,dan Tao pasti akan menjauhinya" Timpal Chanyeol

"Aku tidak bisa" Ujar Kris lirih

"Wae"

"Tao sangat mencintai Jae Rim,dan aku tidak mau menyakitinya dengan mengatakan seperti apa sebenarnya Jae Rim itu" Jelas Kris

"Bukan kau yang menyakiti Tao. Tapi namja kurang ajar itu" Ucap Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa"

"Terserah kau sajalah Kris,kau memang tidak akan pernah mendengarkanku" Ujar Chanyeol menyerah.

"Aku akan memisahkan Tao dari Jae Rim, dan juga aagar dia menjadi milikku dengan caraku sendiri"

_"Selalu saja bodoh"_

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna hitam.

"Kau tenang saja" Jawab Kris datar

"Astaga kenapa kau bisa setenang ini,benar-benar mengerikan" Komentar Chanyeol kesal,sekarang ini rasanya dia ingin memukul kepala Kris dengan sepatunya.

"Gomawo sudah membantuku"aku ingin menemui Tao dulu" Ujar Kris berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol

"Terserah" Jawab Chanyeol lalu ikut pergi

**..**

"Hai Tao" Sapa Kris saat dirinya sudah berada didepan kelas Tao.

" Hai Kris Ge" Jawab Tao riang,kemudian berlari menghampiri Kris

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kris sambil merapikan rambut Tao

"Eum..sekarang ayo kita pulang" Ajak Tao sambil menggandeng lengan Kris.

"Kau tidak menemui Jae Rim dulu Tao?"

"Tidak perlu Gege?aku sudah memberitahu Jae Rim Hyung kalau aku akan pulang bersama Gege. Lagipula Jae Rim Hyung juga ada urusan" Jelas Tao,membuat Kris menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

_"Pasti urusan dengan yeoja-yeoja simpanannya" _Batin Kris.

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kira-kira 20 menit,akhirnya Kris dan Tao sampai dirumah Kris.

"Aku pulang" Ucap Kris saat memasuki rumahnya

"Kau sudah pulang Kris?" Sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik.

"Oh..Tao juga kesini" Lanjut wanita tersebut

"Anyeong Ahjumma" Salam Tao sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tao akan belajar disini Umma,jadi Kris dan Tao langsung kekamar saja" Ucap Kris pada Ummanya.

"Begitukah,baiklah Umma juga ingin kerumah Tao. Umma ada kegiatan dengan teman umma yang lain disana. Oh ya Tao nanti Ahjumma akan sampaikan pada Ummamu jika kau sudah tiba,Umma pergi dulu" Pamit Umma Kris

Lalu setelah Ummanya pergi,Kris segera mengajak Tao menuju kamarnya.

"Duduklah dulu Tao,Gege mengambil minum sebentar" Ucap Kris kemudian berlalu keluar kamar.

Kris mengambil jus jeruk didalam kulkas,lalu menuangkannya pada sebuah gelas. Tangannya lalu mengambil botol kecil pemberian Chanyeol yang dia simpan didalam saku celananya.

"Mianhae Tao" Gumamnya lalu menuangkan isi dari botol tersebut pada gelas berisi jus jeruk dihadapannya. Setelah selesai Kris segera kembali kekamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar dilihatnya Tao yang sedang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"Tao minumlah dulu" Ujar Kris sambil menyerahkan gelas yang dibawanya

"Waahh...Gomawo Gege,aku memang sangat haus" Tao lalu mengambil gelas yang dibawa oleh Kris dan meminum isinya hingga tinggal setengah gelas

"Sekarang ayo kita mulai" Kata Kris kemudian mengambil peralatan tulisnya.

"Ayo Gege" Balas Tao cepat

"Hah..kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengantuk ya" Ucap Tao sambil menguap.

"Kau kenapa Tao?" Tanya Kris sambil memandangi Tao.

"Entahlah Ge,rasanya aku sangat mengantuk" Jawab Tao dan pluukk... Tao jatuh tertidur.

Kris memandangi Tao yang tidak sadarkan diri,lalu mengangkat tubuh Tao dan menidurkannya diatas ranjang.

"Mianhae Tao,mianhae"

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Wu sudah kembali kerumah setelah tadi selama 2 jam lebih dia berada dirumah keluarga Huang.

"Sepi sekali,pasti mereka masih asyik belajar" Gumam nyonya Wu,lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. "Aku akan menyiapkan cemilan untuk mereka,pasti Kris hanya memberi Tao minum saja" Ucapnya lalu mengambil setoples kue kering dan dua gelas jus jeruk. Tanpa mengetuk pintu,nyonya Wu langsung membuka pintu kamar Kris.

"Astaga" pekik nyonya Wu kaget. Pegangan pada nampan yang dibawanya mengendur,membuat gelas dan toples kaca yang dibawanya terjatuh dan pecah berantakan. Menimbulkan dentuman keras yang mengagetkan dua orang namja yang sedang tertidur.

Tao yang mendengar suara ribut itu langsung terbangun. Diusapnya matanya yang terasa berat. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah nyonya Wu yang berdiri kaku didepan pintu. Dan rasa kagetnya semakin bertambah saat menyadari dirinya ada diatas tempat tidur bersama Kris dengan keadaan TELANJANG!

"Cepat pakai baju kalian dan segera turun" Ucap nyonya Wu dingin lalu menutup pintu kamar itu keras.

Ditengah rasa bingungnya Tao segera memakai kembali bajunya,begitu pula dengan Kris,lalu segera keluar kamar. Begitu kedua namja tersebut sudah sampai diruang tamu,ternyata disana sudah ada orang tua Tao dan juga nyonya Wu.

"Duduk" Ucap nyonya Wu. Tao segera menundukkan kepalanya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Appanya yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh amarah.

"Umma sudah menghubungi Appamu,sebentar lagi dia akan pulang" Ujar nyonya Wu datar. Dan setelah10 menit menunggu dalam keadaan hening,akhirnya tuan Wu datang.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya tuan Wu lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping nyonya Wu.

"Aku menemukan mereka sedang tertidur tanpa menggunakan pakaian. Tentu kalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang mereka lakukan" Ujar nyonya Wu sambil memandang tajam kearah Kris.

"Appa tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini Tao" Ucap tuan Huang dengan nada kecewa.

"Tunggu Appa ini tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan kalian semua,aku bisa jelaskan" Ujar Tao sambil menangis.

"Tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan kami bagaimana?apa kau ingin mengatakan jika apa yang kau lakukan hanya main-main begitu" Timpal tuan Huang

"Kalian harus menikah" Sontak ucapan tuan Wu tersebut membuat Kris dan Tao tersentak kaget.

"Appa" Ucap Kris memelas

"Tidak ada penolakan,mau tidak mau kalian harus menikah,Umma tidak mau ada orang yang mendengar tentang kejadian memalukan ini jika kalian tidak segera menikah" Tambah nyonya Huang

"Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi dari sekarang" Kris dan Tao menatap tidak percaya pada tuan Wu, menikah dua minggu lagi? itu terlalu mendadak.

"Tapi Appa"

"Cukup Kris,Appa tidak mau mendengar penolakanmu lagi,ini konsekuensi atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan" Ucap tuan Wu final.

"Dan kau Tao,cepat kemasi baragmu dan segera pulang"

"Nde Umma" Dan Tao langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Biar kubantu" Ujar Kris lalu mengikuti Tao menuju kamarnya. Tao segera membenahi buku-bukunya. Air mata tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari bola mata indahnya.

"Kris Ge" Panggil Tao pada Kris yang hanya diam mematung disampingnya.

"Ada apa Tao?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kita Ge,kenapa aku bisa tidur bersamamu? Terlebih tanpa pakaian" Tanya Tao

"Mianhae Tao,ini semua salahku" Jawab Kris sambil menundukkan kepalanya,tidak mampu menatap mata Tao. Tangan Tao gemetar mendengar jawaban dari Kris.

"Jadi kau sudah..."

"Maafkan aku Tao" Kris mencoba menggenggam tangan Tao,tapi Tao langsung menepis tangan Kris.

"Kau tega Ge"

Braakkk...

Tao langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Kris. Meninggalkan Kris yang terduduk dilantai kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menghampiri Kris yang sedang duduk sendirian dikantin.

"Hai Kris" Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hai Park, oh hai juga Baekhyun" Ucap Kris saat melihat seorang namja cantik yang berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya rencanamu berhasil Kris, semalam Tao datang kerumahku dan menceritakan semuanya. Kau tahu,dia tidak berhenti menangis semalaman" Ujar Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi setelah mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kris.

"Benar kalian akan menikah 2 minggu lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tertariknya.

"Iya kami tidak bisa menolak perintah dari orang tua kami"

"Whoa...selamat Bro,ternyata rencana gilamu untuk memisahkan Tao dan Jae Rim berhasil" Ujar Chanyeol girang.

"Ya selamat untuk rencana pernikahanmu Kris, setidaknya sekarang sepupu manisku itu bisa menjauh dari Jae Rim" Imbuh Baekhyun.

**= Other Side =**

Saat ini Tao sedang berada ditaman kampus bersama Jae Rim. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan Tao?" Tanya Jae Rim membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyung mianhae,tapi aku tidak bisa bersama Hyung lagi" Ucap Tao lirih.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jae Rim tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menikah dua minggu lagi"

"Mwo?menikah?kau jangan bercanda Tao" Ucap Jae Rim,kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Hyung,Appa dan Umma akan menikahkanku dengan Kris Ge,aku juga tidak menginginkannya tapi aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Appa da Umma" Ujar Tao sesenggukan.

"Tao kau tahukan jika aku sangat mencintaimu?" Tanya Jae Rim yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Tao. Jae Rim membawa Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu Tao,bercerailah setelah satu tahun pernikahanmu,dan kembalilah padaku"

**.**

**.**

Kris memacu mobilnya dengan agak tidak sabar. 15 menit lalu Tao menghubunginya, namja manis tersebut meminta bertemu di Cafe langganan mereka.

"Hai Tao" Sapa Kris saat dirinya sudah ada dihadapan Tao.

"Duduklah Ge,tadi aku sudah memesan minum untukmu" Ucap Tao datar tanpa menjawab ucapan salam dari Kris.

"Ne gomawo,lalu ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" Tanya Kris penasaran

"Mian jika aku mengganggu waktumu,aku hanya ingin membahas tentang pernikahan kita" Kris menganggukan kepalanya,terus menyimak apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Tao.

"Gege tentu tahu aku hanya menganggap Gege tidak lebih dari sahabat sekaligus kakak untukku,dan aku juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini,karena itu aku sudah menyiapkan ini" Tao menyerahkan sebuah berkas pada Kris.

"Itu surat perjanjian untuk pernikahan kita Kris Ge. Kita menikah sesuai dengan keinginan orang tua kita. Tapi hanya untuk satu tahun dan setelahnya aku minta cerai" Tao menghela nafasnya lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Gege boleh membawa surat itu dulu dan mempelajarinya. Setelah menanda tanganinya berikan lagi padaku, Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal ini,aku permisi dulu" Tao berdiri dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

**= 2 weeks later =**

Acara pernikahan Kris dan Tao sudah selesai dari dua jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di apartemen milik Kris. Setelah menikah mereka memang memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari orang tua mereka.

"Mandilah dulu Tao,setelah itu istirahat,kau pasti lelah" Ucap Kris sambil membereskan tempat tidur.

"Aku harus tidur dimana?" Tanya Tao

"Kau bisa tidur diranjang,biar aku tidur disofa" Jelas Kris

"Tidak perlu,biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa" Tolak Tao

"Tidak Tao,aku disini berperan sebagai kepala keluarga, dan aku harus selalu menjagamu jadi kau tidur diranjang dan aku yang di sofa" Putus Kris

"Kau tidak perlu berperan sebagai suami yang baik di pernikahan sementara ini" Ujar Tao dingin lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanku Tao?" Gumam Kris

**.**

**.**

Tao mengerjapkan matanya yang masih ingin terlelap. Mendudukkan dirinya dan kemudian sedikit merenggangkannya.

"Sudah jam setengah 7" Ucapnya lalu melirik sofa tempat Kris semalam tidur. Dan Kris sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Tao mengangkat bahunya acuh,lalu mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Setelah menyelesaikan mandinya,Tao segera keluar kamar. Dia ingin sarapan dan segera berangkat kuliah.

"Pagi Tao" Sapa Kris yang ternyata sedang sibuk didapur.

"Aku sudah membuat sarapan, makanlah dulu lalu kita berangkat kuliah bersama" Ujar Kris sambil meletakkan piring berisi sandwich dan segelas susu

"Terima kasih" Ucap Tao

"Mulai hari ini aku akan membantu Appa dikantor. Jadi aku akan selalu pulang malam. Jika setelah kuliah kau bosan dirumah sendiri kau bisa pergi kerumah Umma atau Baekhyun" Ujar Kris disela makannya.

"Ne aku mengerti" Tanggap Tao datar.

Setelah menikah Kris memang diharuskan Appanya untuk membantu diperusahaan milik sang ayah. Karena sekarang dia sudah punya tanggung jawab untuk menafkahi Tao,makanya dia harus bekerja.

**.**

**.**

Hubungan Kris dan Tao semakin dingin. Tidak ada interaksi diantara mereka,kecuali perbincangan singkat saat sarapan. Kegiatan sehari-hari mereka berjalan monoton. Pagi hari Kris akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Tao. Lalu mereka berangkat kuliah bersama. Dan setelah kuliah mereka selesai,Kris akan mengantar Tao pulang sedangkan dirinya sendiri akan langsung pergi ke kantor Appanya.

"Bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Tao, Kris? ada kemajuan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kris. Saat ini mereka berdua dan juga Baekhyun sedang ada dikantin kampus.

"Sama saja,sepertinya Tao tidak akan bisa memaafkanku" Jawab Kris lemas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian kalian,apa kalian akan benar-benar bercerai setelah satu tahun menikah?" Kini giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya

"Maybe"

Kris memang selalu menceritakan semua masalahnya pada pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun,jadi tidak heran jika mereka berdua tahu semua hal tentang Kris. Termasuk pernikahan kontrak Kris & Tao.

"Aku akan selalu mendo'akan hubunhganmu dengan Tao Kris. Tuhan pasti akan memberikan jalan yang terbaik untukmu" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum tulusnya. Membuat Kris ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Baek"

**. . . . .**

Kris dan Tao sedang berada diperjalanan untuk pulang.

"Kris Ge aku ingin pergi ketaman lebih dulu,bisa kau mengantarku kesana?" Tanya Tao memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sebenarnya Tao ingin bertemu dengan Jae Rim,dan sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu ditaman. Tapi Tao tidak mengatakan tujuan utamanya pergi ketempat itu.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Kris tanpa menanyakan tujuan Tao. Setelah mengantar Tao,Kris langsung bergegas menuju kantor Appanya.

Tao menunggu Jae Rim dengan duduk dibangku taman. Sambil menunggu Tao menyibukkan diri dengan mengutak atik ponselnya. Menit demi menit,hingga berganti jam Tao menunggu. Tapi Jae Rim tidak kunjung datang. Pesan yang dia kirim tidak dibalas. Panggilan telfonnya juga tidak dijawab.

"Kenapa Jae Rim Hyung belum datang juga" Gumam Tao,kembali mencoba menghubungi Jae Rim lagi.

"Isshh...kenapa tidak diangkat juga. Dan astaga kenapa mendung begini" Monolok Tao kesal. Wajahnya semakin ditekuk. Dan tiba-tiba sraasshhh...

Hujan turun dengan deras. Tao segera berlari mencari tempat meneduh. Dan Tao semakin mempercepat larinya saat melihat halte bus.

"Haahh...bajuku jadi basah semua" Ucap Tao sambil mengelap lengannya yang basah.

Tiin..tiin..

Sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapan Tao. "Kris Ge" Teriak Tao saat melihat Kris ada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu Tao? Ayo cepat masuk" Perintah Kris dan langsung dituruti oleh Tao.

"Kris Ge kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Tadi aku ada pertemuan dengan klien diluar kantor,dan kebetulan lewat jalan ini" Dan Tao hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Cepat mandi dan pakai baju hangat. Jangan sampai kau sakit" Kris dan Tao sudah tiba di apartemen mereka, tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali dari Kris,Tao segera membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah 15 menit berada dikamar mandi Tao akhirnya keluar dengan keadaan yang lebih segar.

"Kau sudah selesai Tao? Aku sudah membuatkanmu coklat panas,minumlah kemudian istirahat" Kris menyodorkan cangkir yang dipegangnya pada Tao.

"Gomawo" Ucap Tao menerima cangkir dari Kris.

"Kris Ge"

"Ye,waeyo?"

"Kenapa Gege begitu perhatian padaku?"

"Karena aku peduli,dan juga karena aku menyayangimu"

Dan setelahnya Kris langsung keluar dari kamar. Tidak menghiraukan Tao yang terdiam kaget atas ucapannya.

**.**

**.**

" Baekhyun Hyung" Panggil Tao saat melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dikoridor kampus.

"Hai Tao" Balas Baekhyun disertai senyum lebar

"Hyung ayo temani aku ke cafe yang ada diujung jalan sana, aku ingin makan cheese cake yang ada disana" Ajak Tao sambil menggandeng lengan Baekhyun

"Tapi kau yang traktir" Ujar Baekhyun dengan cengirannya

"Dasar,baiklah ayo cepat jalan"

"Bagaimana dengan Kris?nanti dia akan mencarimu kalau kau tidak ada"

"Aku akan menghubunginya nanti,Hyung tenang saja"

Tao dan Baekhyun memutuskan menggunakan taxi untuk pergi ke Cafe yang mereka tuju.

"Ayo cepat Hyung" Rengek Tao sambil menyeret Baekhyun

"Iya sabar panda" Ucap Baekhyun kesal,tangannya sakit juga ditarik-tarik oleh Tao.

"Tao kenapa kau malah diam saja disitu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat heran karena Tao malah diam saja didepan pintu masuk,padahal dia yang tadi sangat semangat ingin segera sampai di cafe ini.

"Eh..em..Hyung cari tempat duduk dulu saja,Tao ingin ke toilet dulu" Ucap Tao memberi alasan

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Tao menyipitkan matanya. Memperhatikan seorang namja dan seorang yeoja yang ada dihadapannya. Posisi namja dan yeoja itu duduk membelakangi Tao,sehingga mereka berdua tidak bisa melihat Tao. Dan namja itu adalah Jae Rim. Kedua orang tersebut terlihat mesra, bahkan si yeoja tidak segan menyuapi Jae Rim.

Tao mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Setelah mencari nomor kontak seseorang,Tao kemudian menempelkan ponsel tersebut pada telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo Jae Rim Hyung"

_"Iya Tao,kenapa?"_

"Hyung sedang ada dimana?"

_"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas diperpustakaan,ada apa?"_

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa sekarang aku sedang melihatmu sedang bermesraan dengan seorang yeoja ya"

Jae Rim langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, dicarinya sosok Tao dan setelah membalik badannya Jae Rim melihat Tao yang sedang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

_"Tunggu Tao ini tidak..."_

"Sudahlah aku sudah cukup mengerti dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang, mulai saat ini jangan pernah menghubungi dan menemuiku lagi" Dan Tao langsung menutup sambungan telfonnya,kemudian pergi menyusul Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat wajah Tao yang terlihat kesal

"Ani,aku baik-baik saja,ayo kita pesan makanan aku sangat lapar"

**. . . . .**

Tao menangis sesenggukan dikamarnya. Dia benar-benar sakit hati sekarang. Orang yang disangkanya tulus mencintainya ternyata malah mambohonginya.

"Dasar namja kurang ajar"

Tao terus saja menangis, hingga dia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya

"Kau belum tidur Tao?" Tanya Kris saat melihat Tao masih duduk diam diatas ranjang

"Aku belum mengantuk" Lirih Tao. Kris kemudian berjalan menghampiri Tao,lalu mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan namja manis itu.

"Kau menangis?" Tao diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris

"Ada apa? Kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau mau" Tao menatap Kris ragu. Lalu berkata "Jae Rim Hyung" Ucap Tao dan Kris diam saja tidak ingin memotong ucapan Tao

"Aku kira dia akan setia padaku dan akan selalu menungguku. Tapi nyatanya dia malah membohongiku dan berkencan dengan yeoja lain dibelakangku" Cerita Tao

Kris mengusap rambut Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur Tao,kau mengetahui semuanya sebelum hubunganmu dan Jae Rim semakin jauh" Ujar Kris lembut.

"Ayo ikt denganku" Ucap Kris lagi lalu menggandeng tangan Tao. Dan kali ini Tao tidak menolaknya.

"Duduklah dulu Tao" Ternyata Kris mengajak Tao ke ruang makan.

"Untukmu" Ucap Kris sambil menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas.

"Terima kasih"

"Kata orang coklat itu bisa dijadikan penenang,dan semoga coklat ini bisa menenangkan fikiranmu yang sedang kacau" Lanjut Kris

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskannya" Ucap Tao lalu menyesap isi cangkir yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mashita" komentar Tao lalu meminumnya lagi

"Tao"

"Ye"

Kris mengetukkan jarinya dimeja. Seperti ragu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Eum...begini, apa kau masih membenciku?" Tanya Kris pada akhirnya. Tao memandang Kris sejenak lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Bohong jika aku tidak membencimu Ge,setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Tapi aku mencoba membuang rasa benciku,mungkin untuk saat ini aku masih kecewa padamu" Jelas Tao,membuat Kris semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Tao"

"Jangan terus meminta maaf seperti itu Ge,kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat" Ujar Tao sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Tao bisakah kau menerimaku untuk menjadi pendampingmu dan kita mulai semuanya dari awal?" Tanya Kris penuh harap

"Kris Ge sepertinya aku harus segera tidur, sudah malam sekali. Terima kasih untuk coklat panasnya,itu sangat enak. Selamat malam" Tao langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Kris yang lagi-lagi harus menelan kecewa.

**.**

**.**

Belakangan ini tugas kuliah Tao sangat banyak. Tidak jarang pemuda manis itu harus tinggal di kampus lebih lama untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama teman-temannya. Dan sesampainya di apartemen Tao juga masih harus berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sampai Kris sering menemukan istri manisnya itu tertidur di meja belajarnya,dan berakhir Kris harus memindahkan Tao ke ranjang.

"Tao kau harus rajin meminum vitaminmu,jangan sampai telat makan. Aku lihat belakangan ini kau semakin sibuk dengan tugas-tugasmu,jangan sampai sakit karena hal itu" Ucap Kris disela kegiatan sarapannya

"Nde aku tidak akan melupakannya" Jawab Tao sambil mengunyah roti isinya.

**. . . . .**

Tao menidurkan kepalanya dimeja. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan perutnya juga sakit. Padahal tadi pagi seingatnya dia sudah sarapan.

"Sebaiknya aku keruang kesehatan dulu" Gumam Tao sambil mencoba berdiri. Tapi kepalanya justru seperti berputar-putar dan pandangannya mengabur,hingga Bruukkk...Tao jatuh pingsan.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mengerang kesakitan saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri

"Tao kau sudah bangun?" Tao menolehkan kepalanya kesebelah kanan. Dilihatnya Kris duduk disampingnya dengan raut khawatir diwajah tampannya.

"Gege aku dimana?"

"Kau sekarang ada dikamar kita. Tadi kau pingsan dan kata dokter asam lambungmu naik dan juga kau sdikit kekurangan cairan. Kan aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga kesehatan. Benar-benar ceroboh" Omel Kris

"Benarkah,aku bahkan tidak ingat apa-apa" Ucap Tao mencoba bangun dari tidurnya

"Pelan-pelan" Ucap Kris sambil membantu Tao

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur, makanlah dulu"

"Biar aku sendiri saja Ge," Tao meraih mangkuk yang dipegang oleh Kris. Rasanya masih canggung bila dia harus disuapi oleh Kris.

"Apa aku perlu menghubungi Umma?" Tanya Kris

"Jangan Ge,aku tidak mau Umma khawatir" Tolak Tao, dan keadaan kembali hening.

"Gege tidak ke ke kantor?" Tanya Tao setelah menyelesaikan makannya

"Tidak,aku akan meminta izin pada Appa. Aku akan merawatmu,sekarang minum obatmu" Kris menyerahkan beberapa butir obat dan segelas air putih dan Tao langsung meminumnya.

"Istirahatlah,aku akan membereskan mangkukmu dulu" Ujar Kris lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

"Gomawo Ge" Lirih Tao sambil tersenyum

**.**

**.**

Tao memandang malas tayangan televisi dihadapannya. Sekarang hari sabtu dan dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah hingga Tao bisa bermalas-malasan. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Kris, suami tampannya itu sudah berangkat kekantor dari pagi tadi, akan ada proyek yang harus diurus.

"Haahh...aku bosan" Teriak Tao

Tangannya lalu meraih brosur yang tadi diberikkan oleh Ummanya. Sebuah brosur perjalanan bulan madu. Tadi Ummanya memang sempat datang ke apartemennya untuk memberikan brosur tersebut. Ummanya bilang itu hadiah dari Umma dan Appanya,karena sejak menikah dulu Kris dan Tao belum pernah berbulan madu. Jadi orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk pergi berbulan madu dan akan membiayai semuanya.

"Mana mungkin Kris Ge mau" Ucap Tao bermonolog. Tao tidak yakin Kris akan mau pergi bersamanya setelah semua penolakan yang dia berikan pada Kris.

Tao kembali mengingat semua perhatian Kris kepadanya. Kris tidak pernah berubah,selalu ada diisampingnya dan selalu menghiburnya. Dulu sebelum mereka menikah,Tao selalu bermanja-manja pada Kris. Meminta tolong mengerjakan tugas kuliah,menemaninya berbelanja, tempat menuangkan isi hati saat dia ada masalah dengan Jae Rim. Bahkan tanpa Tao sadari Kris lebih tahu segalanya tentang dirinya dibanding namja yang berstatus kekasihnya saat itu. Begitu pula saat mereka sudah menikah,Kris tidak berhenti untuk selalu memperhatikannya walaupun Tao selalu bersikap dingin pada Kris. Dan Tao juga tidak memungkiri jika dirinya selalu merasa nyaman dan aman jika berada di dekat Kris.

"Aku tidak poernah menyangka aku akan benar-benar menyukai Kris Gege" Ucap Tao. Tangannya lalu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Baekhyun.

_"Baekhyun Hyung,aku ingin berbicara denganmu,aku tunggu di Cafe biasa"_

**. . . . .**

"Jadi apa yang ingin aku katakan Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point,sekarang mereka sudah bertemu di cafe langganan mereka

"Ini tentang aku dan Kris Ge"

"Kenapa?Kalian bertengkar?" Selidik Baekhyun

"Tidak bukan begitu Hyung. Hyung tahu sendirikan bagaimana sebenarnya pernikahanku dengan Kris Ge. Aku dulu berfikir jika aku tidak akan menganggap Kris Ge lebih dari seorang sahabat untukku. Tapi ternyata sekarang perasaanku malah berkembang"

"Lalu sekarang masalahnya apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Apa setelah semua yang telah aku lakukan pada Kris Ge,aku masih pantas mengharap cintanya Hyung?"

"Dengar Tao, Kris itu sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu seperti itu. Bahkan dia berani melakukan hal gila seperti dulu agar kau tidak bersama Jae Rim. Dan juga dulu Kris sangat sedih saat kau mengajukan kontrak untuk pernikahan kalian hanya karena kau tidak bisa berpisah dengan namja kurang ajar itu" Baekhyun mengambil nafas sejenak,lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu,mungkin nanti Kris akan memukulku atau mungkin membunuhku,tapi aku tidak peduli. Sejak dulu Kris sudah tahu seperti apa Jae Rim itu. Namja itu hanya berpura-pura baik didepanmu. Nyatanya dia itu penipu dan dia suka bermain-main dengan yeoja lain. Tapi Kris tidak mau mengatakan hal itu padamu,kkarena dia tidak ingin melihatmu sedih dan sakit hati karena Jae Rim. Kris tidak mau kau meneteskan air mata karena namja seperti Jae Rim itu. Dan kemudian dia membuat rencana gila untuk "menidurimu" tapi tunggu dulu Tao,apa kau tidak merasa aneh saat kau tahu kau sudah "tidur" dengan Kris?"

"Tidak,aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Tao bingung

"Seperti pantatmu sakit,atau mungkin bekas merah dileher dan dadamu" Ucap Baekhyun pelan, takut jika ada yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat itu,bahkan aku masih bisa menendang Kris Ge saat itu jika aku mau" Jelas Tao dengan wajah polosnya

"Itulah bodohnya kau Tao" Komentar Baekhyun membuat Tao memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalau memang Kris berbuat macam-macam padamu,setidaknya pantatmu akan sakit. Asal kau tahu,Kris tidak pernah melakukan "Hal" itu hanya membuat seolah-olah kalian terlihat sudah melakukannya,sehingga orang tua kalian akan menyuruh kalian menikah saat mereka melihat keadaan kalian. Kris rela kau salahkan hanya karena tidak mau kau menangis untuk namja pembohong itu. Kris juga rela kau benci asal kau tidak bersama dengan namja yang sudah menipumu"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Tao yang gemetar karena menahan tangis.

"Dan satu lagi Tao. apa kau masih ingat saat kau pergi ketaman kemudian kau kehujanan?"

Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Saat itu sebenarnya Kris tidak meninggalkanmu, dia menunggumu didekat taman itu. Kris juga tahu kalau sebenarnya kau ingin bertemu dengan Jae Rim. Karena itu Kris sengaja menunggumu,sebab dia takut Jae Rim tidak akan datang menemuimu. Dan benarkan namja itu tidak datang menemuimu dengan alasan klasik sedang sibuk. Karena itu Tao,jika kau memang manyayangi Kris,minta maaflah padanya dan katakan jika kau sangat mencintainya"

Dan Tao tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi,mendengar semua penuturan Baekhyun

**.**

**.**

Kris menutup pintu apartemennya dengan pelan. Takut jika dia berisik akan mengganggu tidur Tao.

"Gege sudah pulang?" Kris terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia hafal menyapanya.

"Tao kau belum tidur?" Tidak biasanya di waktu yang hampir tengah malam begini Tao masih terjaga.

"Aku menunggu Gege pulang" Jawab Tao dengan senyum manisnya,membuat Kris terpana dibuatnya. Tao kemudian berjalan mendekati Kris lalu membantu melepas dasi suaminya.

"Apa Gege lapar? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Gege, makanlah dulu baru tidur" Ucap Tao lalu berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Kris dibelakangnya. Tao mengambil piring dan menyendokkan nasi,lalu menyodorkan piring itu pada Kris

"Kau tidak ikut makan Tao?"

"Tidak Ge,aku sudah makan tadi " Tolak Tao

"Gege pasti lelah sekali dari kampus harus membantu Appa dikantor" Ucap Tao sambil memandang wajah Kris.

"Tidak,Gege sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu,lagipula itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku" Ujar Kris

"Baiklah aku ingin ke kamar dulu,Gege selesaikan saja makannya. Tas dan jaketnya biar kubawa sekalian" Kemudian Tao beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan menenteng tas & jaket Kris.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya,Kris segera menuju kamarnya. Dia ingin segera mandi dan tidur,dia sangat lelah hari ini. Saat membuka pintu kamar dilihatnya Tao yang sedang membenahi tempat tidur.

"Gege sudah selesai?"

"Ne,sekarang aku ingin mandi dulu"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untuk Gege,ini" Tao menyerahkan piyama bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua pada Kris. Dan Kris langsung menerimanya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kris membersihkan diri. Tidak sampai 20 menit Kris sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kris Ge tidur disini saja" Ucap Tao tiba-tiba saat Kris ingin menuju sofa yang biasa dia gunakan untuk tidur.

"Ranjang ini cukup besar untukk kita gunakan berdua. Tidurlah disini denganku" Lanjut Tao.

Kris kemudian berjalan kearah Tao dan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran tempat tidur,sedangkan Tao masih setia berdiri. "Mendekatlah kesini Tao" Ujar Kris memanggil Tao. Dan Tao langsung berjalan mendekati Kris lalu berdiri dihadapan Kris. Kris memeluk pinggang Tao,menyuruh Tao untuk menatapnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya,bicaralah" Ujar Kris mengetahui tujuan Tao. Tao menggaruk ujung hidungnya gugup.

"Eumm...begini Ge,aku ingin meminta maaf pada Gege. Selama ini aku sudah bersikap acuh pada Gege,padahal Gege sudah perhatian padaku. Baekhyun Hyung juga sudah menceritakan semuanya. Jeongmal Mianhae Ge" Ucap Tao dengan nada sedih

"_Dasar Bacon sialan,kenapa dia memberitahu Tao" _Batin Kris dongkol

"Jadi karena itu kau bersikap aneh tadi?"

"Mianhae Ge sudah membuat selalu sedih dan melukaimu, Saranghae" Kris membulatkan matanya tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Tao

"Kau mengatakan apa Tao?bisa kau ulangi"

"Wo ai ni Wu Yi Fan" Ulang Tao lagi membuat Kris memekik senang dan menarik Tao sampai istri manisnya itu jatuh dipangkuannya. Kris memeluk Tao erat, "Wo ye ai ni, nado saranghae, I love you too Wu Zi Tao" Ucap Kris gembira. Kris lalu melepas pelukannya,ditatapnya wajah Tao yang bersemu merah. Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao dan menggapai bibir merah muda milik istrinya dengan bibirnya. Kris melumat bibir Tao lembut,menyesapi rasa manis yang jauh lebih nikmat dari perkiraannya selama ini. Tao juga tidak segan untuk membalas ciuman Kris. Tangannya sudah berpindah memeluk leher Kris. Mereka terus saling melumat hingga Tao merasa sedikit sesak. Tao ingin menarik diri dari Kris,tapi suaminya malah semakin erat memeluknya. Tak habis akal Tao menepuk pundak Kris,memberitahu Kris agar melepas ciumannya. Tapi Kris seakan tidak peduli dan terus mencumbu bibir Tao.

"Awww..." Pekik Kris kesakitan, dia mengusap lengannya yang memerah.

"Kenapa kau mencubitku Baby" Ucap Kris kesal

"Akuu ingin bernafas Gege, tapi kau malah tidak mau melepas bibirku" Ucap Tao dengan nafas yang memburu. Kris memberikan cengirannya,"Mianhae sayang,salahkan saja bibirmu yang terlalu nikmat itu" Ujar Kris membuat Tao tersipu malu. Kris beralih menciumi wajah Tao,dari kening,hidung,pipi,dagu hingga bibir tidak luput dari kecupan Kris

"I love you Wu Zi Tao,berjanjilah kau akan selalu disampingku, dan tidak akan meninggalkanku" Ujar Kris lembut disertai senyuman.

"I love you too Wu Yi Fan,mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu" Balas Tao

"Tapi banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan jika kau ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukku" Ujar Kris dengan senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Tao antusias

"Setiap pagi kau harus memberiku morning kiss saat aku bangun tidur. Membuatkanku sarapanku. Memberiku ciuman saat aku akan ke kantor. Menyiapkan makan malam dan yang paling penting kau harus mendesahkan namaku setiap malam saat kau berada dibawahku"

"Hanya itu? Aku akan melakukan itu semua tanpa kau minta" Ucap Tao,tangan lentiknya membelai pipi Kris lembut. Kris lalu mendorong Tao ke tempat tidur dan menindihnya.

"Sekarang bisakah aku mendapat malam pertamaku?" Ucap Kris seduktif

"Apa kau sangat menginginkannya?" Goda Tao

"Sangat-sangat menginginkannya, istriku"

"Apapun untukmu tuan Wu" Dan Kris langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Siapa yang menyangka jika jodoh diantara mereka sangat dekat. Orang yang tidak pernah disangka akan menjadi pasangan,tapi nyatanya dialah orang yang sudah dipilihkan oleh Tuhan.

Dan Tao akan selalu mensyukuri jalan hidupnya sekarang. Mendapat seorang suami yang tampan, bertanggung jawab,& juga sangat menyayanginya.

Dan satu lagi...

Selamat Menikmati Malam Pertama Kalian...

**END**

**yuniNJ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** **Haiiii...semuanya saya balik lagi dengan ff KrisTao, semoga pada suka ne. Ini ff oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat,jadi saya maklum jika reader yang baca pada bosan. Dan satu lagi untuk penggemarnya Song Jae Rim jangan timpukin saya,karena saya bikin Jae Rim jadi playboy disini. Tiba-tiba kepikiran sama abang ganteng satu ini,gegara abis nonton drama The Mermaid.

Dan juga saya ngga bikin Kris jadi Om-Om mesum kayak biasanya disini, tapi saya buat dia jadi namja impian para yeoja dan uke sejagat raya karena perhatiannya.#TosBarengKris.

OK daripada saya makin banyak omong,buat yang udah baca review Ne.

Bye-Bye


End file.
